


The Pursuit Of Happiness

by orphan_account



Series: I'd Fight Hell To Hold You [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: I am too lazy to add tags, expect smut and fluff.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am trying to take it slow and write a nice long story.When Ace Frehley enters KISS he immediately catches the attention of Paul Stanley and Gene Simmons, who both fight like cats and dogs to get his attention.





	1. Nothing to Lose

Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons, Peter Criss, and Bob Kulick stood in a somewhat large rehearsal space. The ladder had just auditioned for the group. They were telling him that he was great, but he just wasn't the right fit. As they were speaking a tall good looking man walked in and plugged in and started playing, he was wearing two different coloured shoes.

He played a beautiful melodic solo that was perfect for the style of KISS, but that didn't justify why the hell he just plugged in without asking. "Execuse me", Gene said angrily. "Oh sorry curly", the man said. Gene felt a spark run through his body, what a beautiful voice. Gene sighed, pretending he wasn't flustered by this mysterious man.

Ace waited for the decision, Paul looked at Bob, "I'm sorry he's just the right fit". He patted Bob on the back as he exited. The new lead guitarist smiled, "Hey my names Paul, but my friends call me Ace". "Hi Ace, names Peter Criss" , said the drummer. "Gene", said the bassist shaking Aces hand. "Paul", said the vocalist mimicking Genes actions by shaking Aces hand.

When Ace bent down down to pick up his guitar, Paul and Gene both caught each other looking at Aces ass. Paul shot Gene a dirty look. Ace put the strap around his body, "wanna jam". "Sure", Peter replied eagerly. Peter provided a beat which Gene started playing over. Paul joined in and then Ace. Their was magic as soon as Ace played.

He played an awesome riff which Gene adjusted his bass part for. After the jam Ace and Peter decided to go for a drink, the second the door shut Gene looked Paul in the eyes, "he's mine". Paul snorted, "wouldn't be too sure about that". Paul walked out and got in his car. After ten minutes of intense thought he left for home.

Paul thought about Ace a lot for the next few hours, the long legs, the meaty thighs, the gorgeous face, the adorable smile. He just wanted Ace. He finally told himself it was just a crush and went to bed. Gene however didn't have an easy time going to sleep, he thought all night about how to one up Paul.

The next day Paul came into the rehearsal space in tight leather pants and a button up shirt that revealed his chest to everyone, particularly Ace. Paul did annoying and flirty things to Ace the entire day and at the end asked him if he wanted to hang out at his place, "sorry Paulie I got things to do". When Ace left gene laughed, "how's your plan going now Paulie", he said emphasizing the last word.

Paul pouted, "I will get him". "Not if I get him first", Gene said. "Well I'm gonna go", Peter said nervously. Paul stuck his tongue out and left, 'what a child' Gene thought. He was going to make the Space Man his, someway, somehow.


	2. Strutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Gene continue bickering over Ace.

A lot had changed over the past 2 weeks, Ace had came up with a logo for the band which now had a name, they had a deal to record some demos, but Gene and Paul were still fighting over Ace. Ace was completely oblivious to the situation, but Peter was all to aware. They kept talking about Ace in front of the Cat Man, but he wasn't going to tell Ace.

After a rehearsal, Paul asked Ace if he wanted to have dinner, "Yeah sure Paulie, Gene wanna have dinner with Paulie and I". Paul was angry but he had to keep himself in check. "Sure", said Gene smiling. Gene, Paul, and Ace all headed for Paul's car. Ace sat in the front beside Paul and Gene sat in the back.

When they arrived Ace sat down, Paul immediately slid in beside him fast enough for Gene to notice, but normal enough that Ace didn't. The dinner consisted of Paul flirting with Ace, Gene making small talk, and Ace hysterically laughing at every little thing the other two did or said.

"Shit, I left my key at the rehearsal space", Ace said exasperated. "Wanna go to my place", Gene said, capitalizing on the opportunity. Paul drove Ace and Gene to Genes house. As Ace left the car he gave Paul a piece of paper. It had his number on it. Paul smiled, a small victory but a victory none the less. That was until Ace gave Gene the paper as well.

After watching some TV with Gene Ace asked to take a shower, "Sure Ace", Gene said. After 10 minutes Ace came out nude except for a shirt wrapped around his waist. "Curly, where are the towels", Ace said. Ace looked even more beautiful unclothed. He looked almost angelic, Gene had to force himself not to blush.

"Cabinet above the washer", Gene said. "Thanks curly". When Ace turned away Gene checked him out before quickly getting back on the couch to watch more TV. Ace walked down the stairs, he sat on the couch and almost immediately fell asleep. His limp head fell on Gene's shoulder, if only Paul could see this.


	3. Cold Gin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KISS begins a small club tour, Ace and Paul are rooming together. When Ace gets drunk and wants some action from Paul will Paul reject him or take advantage.

KISS had recorded demos and had a set list planned for a small club tour. They weren't big yet and still needed to share hotel rooms, Paul immediately called to room with Ace. Ace accepted. Peter immediately requested that he and Gene watched a gangster movie, Gene reluctantly agreed.

Ace had went out to drink, Paul decided to shower while Ace was gone. When Paul exited the shower he heard Ace mumbling and knocking outside the door. When he opened it an inebriated Ace stumbled into the room. "Uhm, Paulie", he said, rubbing up against the vocalist. Ace dropped to his knees which Paul took as an accident until Ace tried to undo his belt.

Paul gently shoved Ace away. "Please Paulie just lemme", the Space Man mumbled. "If you still want to when you're sober I'll let you", Paul said, compromising with Ace. "But I wanna now", Ace pouted. "You're drunk, I'd regret later if I took advantage of you", Paul retaliated. "Fine", Ace grumbled.

Ace passed out and Paul smiled, he picked Ace up before setting him gently on his bed. He tucked him in and smiled warmly at him. Gene probably would've taken the blow job, he thought. Maybe should've but he might've felt bad later. He decided not to over think it and get some rest.

 

THE NEXT DAY

Paul woke up and turned over sleepily and looked at the alarm clock, 7:30. They had to get going in a few hours. He looked across the room and saw Ace sleeping, Ace looked so beautiful when he slept. Ace rolled out of bed and onto his back but continued sleeping.

Paul laughed it baffled him how somebody could sleep through that. Paul walked over and shook Ace awake. "Paulie?", Ace said wearily. "Yeah, it's me", Paul replied, amused. Ace made some odd noise before standing. He walked to the bathroom. About 5 minutes later he heard Ace scream, "ACK". 

"What's the matter", Paul yelled back. "The hot water's not working", said Ace. Ace had to take his shower cold that morning. After a while he came out, he and Paul headed down for breakfast. They had french toast before waking Gene and Peter.

They had a gig with a massive crowd of not 1, not 2, but 3 whole people. Regardless, they played like it was Madison square garden. The crowd, if you could call it that, loved them. Paul played up to them the entire time with stage banter. 

After the show he and Ace went straight to bed. Paul fell asleep while watching Ace sleep, he was determined to be with the Space Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, who do you want to end up with Ace?


	4. 100,000 years

During the first week of the tour it became a routine, Gene or Paul would drive Ace and or Peter to a bar, they'd get drunk, and Paul or Gene would drive them home. On this particular night, Gene had driven Ace and Peter to the club. "I bet I can out drink ya kitty", Ace slurred, slightly drunk. "Don't call me that", Peter said playfully punching Aces arm.

"I could out drink you in my sleep", said the Cat Man. "Prove it", Ace replied. Peter didn't respond, he simply yelled for a bartender, "As many shots of vodka as you'll serve us". They both downed shot after shot, they made it to almost 25 shots before Peter passed out.

"Genie I did it", Ace slurred, throwing his hands up in the air. Gene face palmed before grabbing Ace and holding him at his side. He threw Peter over his shoulder and walked them out towards his car. He dragged Ace up to his room, when Paul opened the door Gene gently shoved the inebriated lead guitarist into Paul's hands.

"Ohh heya Paulie, I out drank Cat", Ace said, smiling broadly. "Uhh that's great Ace, let's get you to bed, Paul said, shutting the door. "Ya comin' with me Paulie?", Ace said, grabbing at Paul. "Ace, you know I won't do anything when you're drunk. You don't want to be with me, you're drunk", Paul said, exasperated.

"Fine, if you don't want me I'll go to Gene, or maybe Pete". Ace bolted out the door faster than a drunk guy should be able to. He crawled down the hallway and knocked on Gene and Peters door. Gene opened the door, as soon as he did Ace kissed him, Gene pushed him off. "C'mon, you're being like Paul now", said Ace looking genuinely frustrated.

"You're too drunk to make decisions like that, I don't agree with Paul on much but I have to side with him here", Gene said. He didn't want to hurt or reject Ace, but he probably wasn't even gay, he'd probably be embarrassed for life if he did this. Ace pouted, "S prolly cause M ugly". Gene sighed, "No Ace, you're not ugly, you're just drunk". "You need to get some sleep". "Fiiiine", Ace said like a moody teen. He slumped against the wall and lost consciousness. Gene picked him up and brought him to Paul's door. 

He took one hand out from under Ace to knock. Paul came to the door and took Ace from Gene. He quickly put Ace on the bed before walking back to Gene. "What happened?" , he asked, concerned. "He came to my door mumbling about how he wanted me and that I shouldn't reject him like you did. After that, he said he was ugly and that's why we rejected him. I told him he needed sleep and then he passed out". "Wow", Paul said, "thanks". "You're welcome", said Gene before heading to bed.


	5. Out on the streets for a living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene wonders if Ace only wants him when he's drunk, should he make a move or not. Paul however, doesn't hesitate.

It had taken Gene's life by storm and forced him to think every thing over, Ace had kissed him. Granted, it was only after Paul had rejected his attempt at a blow job, but it was a kiss none the less. The kiss sent a spark through his body, he had never experienced a kiss that electrifying. He contemplated asking Ace out, what if Ace rejected him? Maybe Ace did like him.

Maybe Ace was homophobic, maybe Ace would hate him, this is what Gene feared. Paul was the opposite, he was confident that all he had to do was ask. It still took some balls though, his heart was beating faster than usual in a mix of excitement and anticipation. "Hey Ace", Paul said. "Yeah", the spaceman replied. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

"Sure, can cat come to?" Paul's face dropped, back to square one. "I was thinking just the two of us", Paul said. "Ok, I get it, you're not kicking me out of the band are you?" , Ace said worryingly. "Nah just going out to eat", said Paul. "Ok, see ya then Paulie". Paul had a "date", with Ace, he just didn't know how to tell Ace that he wanted it to be a date.

AT THE "DATE" 

Paul led Ace through some meaningless small talk before asking the big question, "Do you wanna maybe uhm, go out with me?" Ace bursted into a fit of giggles and then began full on cackling. He realized Paul wasn't laughing with him and straightened his expression. Ace was about to speak but then suddenly Peter slid in next to him.

"Hi guys, I've been looking all over for ya, figured you might be here". Ace stared off into space before responding to Peter, "ah hey cat, how's it been". "S great, you two wanna go drinking? I can get Gene to drive" . Ace looked at Paul, Paul nodded. "Ya Pete let's get going". Ace shot Paul an uneasy look before they headed for the bar.


	6. Fire house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may not update for quite awhile as I am going on a trip. The question still dwindles will Ace except Paul's offer.

Ace couldn't bring himself to drink much at the bar, he was so nervous and shook after what happened. He was wondering if Peter had ruined the moment or saved his ass. Paul reacted differently than Ace, he was drinking any and everything that the bartender through his way. Peter was amused by Paul's actions and tested himself to see if he could drink as much as fast as Paul could, Paul didn't drink much but when he did he was a beast.

Ace, who was the most sober drove the other 2 home. He expected an intoxicated Paul to act different than normal, this was not the case. Peter babbled on about shit Ace would usually listen to, he simply wasn't in the mood. Paul sat gloomily, wanting to just be in his hotel room, to go to bed, and to forget that the days events ever happened.

Ace tiredly dragged Paul and Peter into their respective hotel rooms. Gene dealt with Peter, that left Ace with Paul. Ace slung Paul over his shoulder and carried him to bed. He tucked Paul into his bed before walking to the bathroom. When he arrived at his destination he collapsed on the floor and began crying, he had no clue what to do or how to handle the situation.

After awhile he had stopped crying as well as hyperventilating and decided to get some rest. The next day Ace acted as if nothing happened they did a gig with a slightly bigger crowd than the last and headed backstage to wash off the makeup. They took turns washing it off at a small crappy sink in their shared dressing room. Gene went first.

Gene calmly soaked a wash cloth in hot water and gradually cleaned off his demon makeup. Peter was next to clean his face. He splashed water all over his face before using the cloth to clean it off. Ace did the same process and then Paul. Gene mustered all of the courage in his body. "Ace do you wanna go out with me?"

Everybody in the room froze. Ace began panicking, what should he do? His life had just gone from difficult and crazy to extremely difficult and extremely crazy. Ace looked at Paul and then back at Gene and then back at Paul. He felt tears welling in his eyes. He started crying and then ran out of the room. Peter immediately chased after him.

Gene fell and slumped against the wall, "well I guess that settles it", Gene said. "Nah, I asked him out last night. Peter interrupted at just the right moment and he didn't answer. He's taking it really hard, I don't think he knows who to go with, assuming he likes either of us". "Maybe we should just give him time to think over the situation", Gene said. "Sounds like a plan", Paul answered before calmly walking out of the dressing room. Gene got up and followed after a few minutes.

Peter had found Ace in his hotel room, he comforted Ace as Ace told him the entire story. "That's rough", said Peter looking down. "You'll get through it though it though, I know you will Space Man". Ace smiled weakly before nodding. He hugged Peter and then went to sleep. Peter stayed in the room until Ace fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good bye for however long I'll be gone.


	7. Deuce

Ace looked awkwardly at gene and Paul, he planned on introducing a song he wrote into the band but the current situation was terribly awkward. Ace wanted Paul, he loved everything about him, the only problem was he wanted Gene as well. The band was recording some demos at electric lady studios, as they were on a small break from their club tour. Ace stayed up late writing a song he called "Cold Gin".

"So, uhh hi guys I wrote a song for the band", Ace muttered quietly. "Oh uh you wanna sing it for us", said Paul. "Uhhm can one of you guys sing it, I don't like singing" . "Sure, I can", said Gene. Ace handed Gene a notepad with some lyrics on it. They recorded the demo but the gawkiness continued.

"Wanna go to the bar?" , said Peter. "No thanks", said Ace. Ace walked to the hotel, taking in the fresh air of new york. Ace entered the lobby of the hotel and retrieved his key, he walked up the stairs before entering his room. He heard the door open and Paul came walking in. Paul was wearing tight leather pants and a revealing shirt. Ace felt his erection grow inside his pants. He mentally cursed him self for that.

He knew this was Paul's attempt to win him over and seduce him, but it was working. Ace sat up in his bed and looked up at Paul who was strutting over to Aces bed. Ace could no longer control his impulses, he grabbed Paul and pulled him into a hungry and passionate kiss. Paul moved his hands down Ace's back before grabbing at his ass. Ace moaned into the kiss, reaching his hands up Paul's shirt and rubbing his bare chest. Ace tore off Paul's shirt and tossed it across the room. 

His hands moved all over Paul's body in an attempt to feel every bit of him. Ace tried to take off Paul's belt but Paul stopped him and removed Ace's shirt, Paul's erection fought against his jeans. Ace moved him self on top of Paul and kissed down his abdomen and down to his belt. He removed the belt and slid Paul's pants down. He threw off his shoes and socks before fully taking off his pants. Ace admired Paul's large erection through his boxers. Ace licked at his cock. Paul pulled Ace up into another kiss as he slowly removed his boxers.

Ace pulled a bottle of lube from his pockets and dropped it on the bed as Paul removed Ace's pants. Paul pulled down Ace's boxers. He fumbled for Aces ass as they shared another heated kiss. Paul slid down his boxers as he moved beneath Ace, he positioned himself at Aces entrance as he poured lube all over his cock.

"Ya ready Ace?". Ace froze, "No, I'm sorry I can't", Ace pulled all of his clothes on before bolting out of the hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed more chapters soon.


End file.
